Twilights Secret life as DJ Pon-3
by VinylScratchDJ-Pon-3
Summary: What if Vinyl Scratch did not exist? Who would be DJ Pon-3? Why Twilight of course! BUT does anyone Know it's her? Twilight has a secret life that nopony knows about, can she balance her public life with her secret life? Without being found out?
1. Chapter 1

[quote]This story starts just before Celestia takes twilight as her apprentice [/quote]

Chapter Start

We see a white unicorn with a Dual blue colored mane and a music note as her cutie mark Standing in front of a crowd on stage she is wearing glasses with purple lenses headphones and a golden necklace with a jewel in the middle shaped like her cutiemark(1) this is DJ Pon-3, a well known DJ from canterlot but no pony knows who she is when off stage, she always disappears when the shows are over. She sighs as she finishes her show and smiles to the crowd, then she waits as the crowd slowly filters out. Once the crowd was gone she smiled and started packing up her equipment all of it folding up into smaller sizes for easier transport before she starts pushing them out the door and to her carriage waiting outside along with another pony waiting for her "hey octavia i won't be available tomorrow i have stuff i need to do" "okay i'll let anyone looking for you know if they come by...i do have a question though" "sure what's your question?" "when are you going to let me in on your secret identity?" "oh..when the need arises i prefer to stay anonymous you should know that by now anyway i need to get home to sleep i have a big day ahead of me tomorrow" "can i guess at what you are doing?" DJ Pon-3 stopped then nodded "sure take a guess let's see if you can figure out where i will be" "princess celestia's school for gifted unicorns" DJ Pon-3 stopped mid step "why do you think that?" asked DJ Pon-3 is a stuttering voice "several reasons actually i have noticed that you have great magical potential in the past and graduation from the school is tomorrow and the times you are not available match up perfectly with the school's schedule" "alright fine you got me but let's see if you can figure out who i am from that information" "i accept your challenge DJ Pon-3" "okay let's meet here tomorrow afternoon so you can tell me your guess" "okay see you tomorrow" after saying that DJ Pon-3 left octavia on her own and snuck into a nearby ally then after making sure that no one was looking she used her magic to break the clasp on her necklace then took it off, as soon as it came off DJ Pon-3's fur rippled and turned purple, he mane became flat and smooth and changed from the dual blue color it was to a purple and pink color and her cutie mark changed from a music note to a purple star surrounded by some smaller stars. After making sure that nobody's there she quietly slipped the glasses, headphone and necklace into her saddlebags before carefully slipping away into the night.

We see her coming up to a house she quickly checks that there is no one looking and sneaks around back and come up to the back door _"Shining Armor better be awake to let me in or i will have some choice words for him in the morning"_ she knocked on the door in a pattern and was answered with the sound of shuffling hoofs behind the door before it unlocked and opened "hey twilight i you're home early from your show" "you know as well as i do i have my graduation tomorrow...that and octavia and i set up a challenge she is going to be at the graduation ceremony and try to guess who i am" "interesting let me know how that goes but for now off to bed quietly before mom and dad wake up" "okay goodnight Shining armor" "goodnight twilight"

We see twilight going up to a podium with some teachers in front of it holding a rolled up scroll and Princess Celestia standing to the side watching all of this from the sidelines is Octavia _hmm. Let's see no obvious choices for being her none of them even have the same white coat as her...they all have neat manes and i have never seen her eyes so i can't use that...which means that she is using magic to disguise herself...now based off of all this i can safely narrow it down to 5 of them, now let's see how can i eliminate the rest… i got it based on their relative sizes i can safely assume that twilight sparkle is DJ Pon-3 but how she does it is a mystery to me...wait isn't she Celestia's personal student? That explains a lot now that i have it figured out i can sit back and watch the show_

After the graduation party we see Octavia in her house pacing back and forth while waiting for DJ Pon-3 to get there, then in walks DJ Pon-3 "so Octavia have you figured out who i am yet?" "i do believe i have, i believe you DJ Pon-3 are in fact Twilight Sparkle personal student of Princess Celestia and master of Disguise magic" there was a moment of silence before DJ Pon-3 started laughing before reaching for the necklace around her neck and taking it off causing the changes to revert back and she asked "i seriously want to know how you figured it out but i will ask that later, for now i believe you have questions?" "yes i have questions, my first one is how do you do it?" "oh that's easy when i created the specialised Disguise magic i made it so it has to have an anchor, something that is always on your body this makes it so that if you take the item off the disguise falls, but for the disguise to work you have to program a preset design into it and after that it can only be used for that disguise and the only one that can use it is the one that it is linked to." "wow that's a good spell...but why did you create it?" "i originally created it for the royal guard as a project for the princess" "for the royal guard?" "yes have you never noticed that all of the Guard look and sound the same?" "hmm. Now that i think about it i never noticed" "now what's your next question?" "why did you disguise yourself when you play music?" "what would people think if Princess celestia's personal student played the music i play?" "good point" "well Octavia think it's time we started practicing our newest song so let's get to it" Said DJ Pon-3 as she put back on the necklace and changed back to to DJ Pon-3.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight sighed as she got up and put down her latest book "hey spike write a message to Princess Celestia tell her about my predictions and theories about Nightmare Moon and tell her that I will be leaving for ponyville soon so i won't be able to make any more guard amulets while I'm there" "okay Twilight, also just to remind you, you should talk to Octavia before you go so she will be aware that you are going to be there" "i know spike i was just leaving" she said as she walked out the door. On her way to Octavia's she stopped at a store called Doughnut Joe's "hey joe" "hey Twilight it's good to see you, are you getting the regular?" he asked as she came up to the counter "yes but double it I'm getting some for a friend as well" "ok be back in a few with your order" "okay" as Twilight sat down in a booth in the corner of the room as she waited she watched as some ponies walked down the road when she suddenly saw familiar face she quickly rushed out to her "Octavia!" she yelled as she got close "Twilight what do you need?" "I was just on my way to see you and was getting doughnuts for you, here come on let's go to the shop i still am waiting on my order" "that's a great idea thank you Twilight, i was just looking for you as well" "let's talk in the shop"

once they were inside and seated Twilight started the conversation "so i wanted to tell you that i'm going to ponyville for the sun celebration to help set it up on Princess Celestia's orders so i won't be able to do anything here" "oh what a relief i was going to go there early for the celebration so i could get some where to stay before they were all taken" "so you are going early like me?" "yes maybe we can go together" "i'm sure we could find you some space on the chariot" there conversation was interrupted by Joe bringing them their order "here ya go ladies the Twilight special, Twilight i put it on your tab so you don't have to pay me now" "thanks joe" said Twilight smiling "you welcome Twilight, i'm guessing this is your mysterious friend i have heard so much about but never met?" "yes this is her; joe meet Octavia Melody she is a co worker" "Octavia Melody! As in _the_ Octavia Melody partner of DJ Pon-3? Twilight i have never asked for personal details before but you never told me, what is your job? Because no ordinary job lands Octavia Melody as a co worker" "oh… yeah i'm the manager for Octavia Melody and DJ Pon-3's shows" "Twilight...i never knew you knew such famous people! Here this order is on the house, but can i ask you a question?" "sure I'll answer it to the best of my ability" "so my question is… if you are their manager do you know who DJ Pon-3 really is? And can i get a discount for one of her shows?" "ummm. Yes, i know who she is but i won't tell you because that's her secret to tell and yes i will do better i will get you some tickets and backstage passes for her next show because you're so nice to me" she said smiling "oh thank you Twilight but when is her next show?" "i don't know but I'll let you know in advance when i get the notice" "okay, well ladies sorry for interrupting your conversation, enjoy your meal and come back soon'' "okay we will" "let's finish this up then pack our stuff for the trip" "okay"

After packing their stuff and loading it into the chariot we see Spike Twilight and Octavia descending into ponyville "hey Octavia i'm gonna go ahead and check everything and make sure it's done do you want to come with me?" "sure I'll come but who is going to unload our stuff into the room?" "spike will, plus if he need help he can get the guards to help" "okay so where do we go first?" "apple acres to meet applejack, she is in charge of the food" "ok let's go"

Time skip

After some time, they were done and heading back to their room, "hey Twilight are you going to be playing during the celebration?" "probably not, i have to be present as _me_ and not _her_ during the celebration." "by the way i have been meaning to ask, does Celestia know about your other side?" "as far as i know? no she doesn't, but this is celestia we are talking about i wouldn't be surprised if she found out a long time ago, in fact i would be surprised if she Hasn't figured it out yet" after that they stopped talking and entered the room to find it pitch-black "Hey Octavia I think we are about to be surprised by the resident party planner." "why do you think that?" "oh I don't know let…here let me list it 1. She has been missing all day 2. The room is pitch-black 3. I can hear a lot of living things breathing in here 4. We were warned that she would find us 5. It's to quiet for spike to be here even with the royal guards he is loud no matter what he is doing" true to her word pinkie jumps out of nowhere and yells surprise thus the party starts.

A few hours later

After a couple hours of partying Twilight and Octavia walked into their room "twilight I will never understand how you can pull all-nighters all the time partying like that and still be functional" said Octavia tiredly "oh that's easy it's a one-word answer" "what? PLEASE tell me!" she yelled desperately "Coffee, lots and lots of coffee and really loud music, I wear headphones all the time for a reason." "I never thought the answer would be so simple" "yep no one else ever does either, now if you will excuse me i'm going to see if I can highjack a local club for the night" "okay be careful and remember to not jeopardize you disguise" "alright I have my key so I will see you when you wake up" after she said that she left the room, locked the doors and went down the street what she didn't notice was a certain pair of reddish-pink eyes following her from the sky _there is something about that purple pony that rubs me the wrong way, as if she is hiding something, something big and I plan to find out what_ thought the owner of the eyes as she followed twilight _what is she doing out at night like this and why is she wearing a saddlebag? I wonder what's in it…wait why did she stop? Did she see me? No that's not it she checking for followers, I better hide_

while the resident spy hid themselves we see twilight look around before spotting a club that is still open she snuck into a nearby alley and looked around to make sure she not being watched, she still has not noticed the resident spy once satisfied that no one was watching she slipped out her golden necklace from her saddlebag and put it on the spy noticed this _what's that necklace for and why is she putting it on in an ally, wait did she just change? Who is she?_ Suddenly twilight turned towards the spy and the spy saw her face before she ducked down _Was that DJ Pon-3?! No wonder she always disappears after the shows without being tracked, she is literally someone else entirely…she keeps it a secret for a reason so I won't tell anyone, DJ Pon-3 your secret is safe with me_

thought the spy before she crept out of her hiding spot and flew off into the night. Meanwhile with twilight she was squinting towards where the spy was hiding _I could have sworn that I was being watched there for a second_ she thought as she turned away and started walking towards the side entrance of the club on the way she slipped on her glasses and headphones. As soon as she got to the door she knocked and waited, suddenly the door was opened and a stallion in a suit walked out "now I have told everyone before that if you want to enter the club you have to enter…the …front door… hello how may I help you DJ Pon-3?" "I want to know if I can use the club for the night, I am willing to pay for it." "umm. Let me ask my boss" he said as he closed the door after a few minutes the door opened again "she said you can have it but you have to pay just like other artists the price for the whole night is 100 bits." "okay I can do that" after she said that she handed the bouncer the bits and walked in closing the door behind her.

Pinkie was in the corner of the club sipping on a drink and watching the party from the side while smiling, she suddenly noticed a commotion to the side where a bouncer had just went but she paid it no mind, suddenly she had the strangest feeling to look over to where the bouncer was she saw him heading towards her "what can I do for you Steve?" "umm. Mam there is a artist outside wanting to use the club stage for the rest of the night." "is that so…well we don't have anyone up there right now so send them in but they have to pay just like all the other artists, for the night the price is 100 bits" "yes mam I'll let her know" After that Steve left for the side entrance again with pinkie watching him all the way while wondering _who is this mysterious artist that wants to rent the club for the night, hmm let me think the only new people in town that I know of are Twilight and Octavia but twilight is not a musical pony and Octavia is a classical performer so I don't think she would want to rent a club of all things for the night…who could it be?_ Right after finishing that thought the side door opened and in walked one of the few ponies she never expected to come to her club _DJ Pon-3!_ She smiled know that the customers are going to like his but then frowned when she noticed something, she had no music equipment with her that she could see which left her wondering what she is going to play music with.

DJ Pon-3 got onto the stage and looked around since the stage was still so dark very few ponies noticed her but the few who did were whispering excitedly to each other there was one that wasn't though and this one surprised her it was pinkie pie, she smiled at the shocked look on her face before she started pulling out some boxes from her saddle bag (A/N: the saddlebags are a gift from celestia they are enchanted so essentially be never-ending) she arranged the boxes on the floor before she pulled out a keychain with a button on it and pressed the button on it the boxes started expanding until all of her equipment was standing in front of her she quietly got up on her chair and looked at the crowd and noticed that only a few people more people have noticed her she looked over to the usher and after making eye contact with him she nodded and he nodded back before he walked onto the stage with a mic which he turned on and cleared his voice into "welcome mares and gentle-colts I would like your attention please, we have a unscheduled artist taking the stage tonight so for you entertainment I present to you a famous mare from Canterlot and I do believe you will know her when you hear her name, I present the famous DJ Pon-3!" He said as he stood to the side and the stage lights turned on "Hello everybody are you ready to Party?!" she yelled as she started playing

After the party Pon-3 was packing up her equipment when pinkie walked up to her "so how long have you been in town?" "not long i'm going to be here for the celebration then i'm leaving back for Canterlot" "will you come back to the club tomorrow night? I'm willing to pay you for it." "I was already planning on coming back tomorrow night" "okay I'll see you then" said pinkie while walking away while thinking _I know who she is she is one of the new ponies that are visiting from Canterlot that's the only explanation for how I didn't feel her come into town, my pinkie sense would have told me the minute she walked in town, oh well it's her secret not mine so I won't try to find it_

Twilight woke up in her bed and was doing her morning routine when she noticed a note on the table,

[quote]

twilight I have to go into town to get some clothes from rarity and took spike with me, I will be gone for a while, while rarity makes my clothes I will see you when we get back.

Octavia

[/quote]

twilight smiled and walked to the closet and pulled out her saddlebags and put them on then she left a note for Octavia and left.


End file.
